


only oliver

by flynnisfly



Category: American Housewife (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flynnisfly/pseuds/flynnisfly
Summary: Joining the Otto family means having a big sister, and having a big sister means having someone to go to when you’re in love with your best friend.
Relationships: Cooper Bradford & Taylor Otto, Cooper Bradford/Oliver Otto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	only oliver

As far as best friends go, Oliver was pretty great. He was everything Cooper could ask for. He wasn’t there for his money or popularity; he was the only kid in Westport who liked him for him, and it made Cooper’s heart sing. 

Spending all his time at the Otto’s house was one thing, but actually living with them was another. He adored having a family who cared about him. Katie and Greg were the best parents he could’ve ever dreamt of, and they didn’t hesitate to take him in when he needed it. The thought alone could make him cry. 

As happy as he was having a family who loved him, being around Oliver for nearly every second of every day, sleeping in the same room as him, having him just a few feet away at any given moment—it was trouble. It meant Cooper didn’t have time away from Oliver to convince himself that the things he felt weren’t romantic. 

Having Oliver just a few feet away at any given moment was nice when he wanted someone to play video games with or when he needed an opinion on a new shirt, but it was awful when he thought about holding his hand or kissing him. He’d resorted to locking himself in the bathroom until he felt like he could breathe again on multiple occasions. He needed to talk about it. Fortunately for him, he had wormed his way into having a big sister.

He took a deep breath before knocking on Taylor’s door, desperately trying not to sound as nervous as he felt. “It’s Cooper. Can I, uh, can I talk to you about something?”

He knew he’d failed the second he heard her response. “Yeah, of course. Come in.” There was audible concern in her voice, and her brows were furrowed as he opened the door. “Not that I don’t want to talk to you, but are you sure you wanna talk to me instead of Oliver?” she asked, patting the spot at the foot of her bed. 

“That’s the thing. It’s kind of… about Oliver,” he whispered. Taylor nodded and gestured for him to continue. He took another deep breath before continuing. “I’m gay, Taylor. God, that feels good to say. You’re the first person I’ve told.” 

She smiled and pulled him into a hug. “Thank you for telling me, Cooper. I’m proud of you. Takes guts.” Taylor gasped as she pulled away. “Wait, do you like Oliver?” 

Cooper looked shamefully at his lap, picking at a hangnail—he hadn’t gotten a manicure since moving in with the Ottos. “Yeah. I think I might love him.” 

Taylor’s proud grin turned into a pout upon seeing Cooper’s face. “Hey, Coop. You don’t want him to know, huh?” Cooper shook his head.

“He always gets so defensive whenever someone calls us boyfriends. If he knew that’s what I wanted…” Cooper trailed off, swallowing hard. “Losing him would kill me. There’s too much on the line, but I can’t be around him for more than an hour without wanting to kiss him.” 

“First of all, it’s Oliver we’re talking about. He wouldn’t stop being your friend over you having feelings for him. Especially not with all that Teen Help Line training. I’d never say it to his face, but he’s better than that. He’s your best friend, Cooper. You know him. You wouldn’t lose him. If anything, he’ll be around you more to boost his ego,” she joked. “And second of all, I’m almost positive he likes you too. Y’know he’s had a photo of you two on his vision board for years? Arms around each other and everything. Super gay.”

Cooper smiled at that. “Yeah? You think so?”

“He wants you in his future more than any girl he’s ever dated. If that doesn’t mean something, I don’t know what does.”

Cooper let out a sigh, relieved. “You’re right. I have nothing to worry about. It’s only Oliver. I should talk to him. I should tell him.”

Taylor opened her arms for a hug, which Cooper gladly accepted. “I really am proud of you. This shit is _hard_. Falling for your best friend is annoying enough when you’re straight, let alone when you’re gay.”

“Thank you, Taylor,” he mumbled into her shoulder. When he pulled back, he was smiling. “You’re really good to talk to.” 

Taylor smiled back. “My door is always open. Well, not actually. You should probably knock.”

Cooper laughed, standing up to leave. “I’ll definitely knock.” As he opened the door, he was met with Oliver’s face. 

“You have feelings for me?” 

“How much did you hear?”

“Everything after you said you can’t be around me without wanting to kiss me.” 

“So almost all of it, then.” Cooper looked around the hallway, then finally back at Oliver. “This wasn’t how I wanted to tell you. Can we talk in the basement?” 

Oliver smiled slightly, grabbing Cooper’s hand to lead him downstairs. Neither of them said a word until they reached the couch, facing each other, each with one arm slung over the back of it, but Cooper had butterflies nonetheless. 

“So. You were telling me about your feelings for me.” Oliver was smiling wide, visibly proud. 

“Actually, I was planning to say I’m gay first.” Cooper bit his lip, doing jazz hands as he finished his statement. “I’m gay.”

Oliver laughed, which just made Cooper bite his lip harder. “This is a good time to tell you I’m bi, then. Now keep going.”

Cooper rolled his eyes. “You really want me to say I like you, huh?”

“I really, really do.”

“Then you’re in luck, because I really, really, really like you.” 

With that, Oliver put his hands on Cooper’s face, surged forward, and kissed him. Cooper held Oliver’s hands in place, never wanting him to let go. 

“I really, really, really like you too, Coop,” Oliver said when they finally pulled apart, foreheads resting together.

“So does this mean you won’t argue when people call us boyfriends anymore?”

Oliver laughed again, moving in for another kiss. “Can’t argue with someone for being right.”

**Author's Note:**

> i watched this entire show in a day and a half and cooper bradford is one little autistic fag and hes right for that. follow me on twitter @bugboyreg i guess


End file.
